


You're Good Enough To Me

by youcallherhephanie



Series: Our Sweet Memories [15]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, boys who just have a lotta feelings, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Steve patches up Billy after they fight demo dogs. Confessions ensue.Based on the prompts:One is recovering from wound/illness“I never want you to feel like you’re not good enough.”





	You're Good Enough To Me

“Fuck.” Billy winced in pain. 

“Sorry,” Steve murmured, continuing to gently dab at the wound with an alcohol-doused gauze. Billy didn’t pull back his hand, only making small sounds of discomfort every so often. 

The two had been making their rounds earlier that night, flashlights clasped in one hand and their weapons in the other.

Billy had joined the party after learning about the upside down and its monsters, Max filling him in on the details. He’d never actually seen any of the demo-thingies, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t ready to kick some serious monster butt.

And ever since his reluctant joining of the party, Steve and Billy had become closer. Almost like, friends. And it was nice sometimes. They’d chill out and smoke together in silence, or they’d drive around and shit on each other’s music taste. Sometimes Billy would stay late at Steve’s house and the two would talk for hours on end about everything and nothing. 

It was comforting, for the both of them. Steve finally had someone his age who kinda just got him, and Billy had someone in his life who didn’t judge him for who he was.

While they’d been out and about, protecting Hawkins from all the shit that lay underneath, they’d run into two demo dogs. It had quickly escalated to the two calling for back up, Hopper telling them to get the hell out of there. Steve had ran back for safety, to put some space between him and the monsters, gain some ground.

He’d chanced a look back only to find Billy was still fighting.

He’d been holding his own against two demo dogs, only just breaking into a sweat. He’d looked ethereal in the moment, moonlight highlighting his features and face, jaw set in determination.

And _Steve_. Steve might’ve fallen in love watching the boy with his crowbar.

In his attempt to hold off the monsters, Billy had gotten badly wounded. Skin torn in different areas and grazes along his legs. Steve had ran to help him, bat held tight in his hands.

He’d only gotten a few good hits in before Hopper reached them. He helped them finish the job, before anything serious went down. 

The two had returned to Steve’s house, waving off the chief of polices’ concern. They’d been bickering on the ride home as per usual. Hopper had rolled his eyes in exasperation and kicked them out his car promptly.

Sitting on Steve’s couch now, first aid kit laid out around them, the two were quiet for a moment. 

“Why did you come back for me?” Billy’s voice echoed in the space, deep and low. Steve paused, glancing up to look at Billy. His face was passive, not a single thought or emotion on display, nothing that could hint to Steve at what he was thinking.

“What kind of question is that?”

Billy shrugged. “Entertain me, Harrington. I had those dogs locked in on me, and you were wide open to just go off and run to safety.” He drew his hand back, eyes piercing Steve’s soul. “So, why did you come back and help me out?”

Steve stared at him for a long moment, dark eyes wide in confusion. The longer he didn’t answer, the more twitchy Billy became.

“... I came back ‘cause,” Steve sighed. “Because you’re my _friend_, Billy. You’re an asshole, and stubborn as hell, and my hair is _definitely_ better than yours, but, you’re my best friend. And I’m not letting you get torn apart by some demo-dogs on the chance that I could get away by myself.”

Billy was staring at him, quiet, in shock. Eyes wide and teary almost. Steve was close to pulling him into his arms, wounds no longer on his mind.

Billy licked his lips, eyes flickering over Steve’s face. “Why? I’ve done shitty things, Harrington. You said it yourself, I’m an asshole. I’m not worth saving, I don’t deserve someone to-”

Steve drew him into his arms, stopping the boy from continuing. He held on tightly. He could feel the shudders racking Billy’s body, and didn’t comment when he felt wet drops on his shirt.

“Billy, you’re literally one of the bravest people I know. You’re smart and funny and full of so much good and I-” he cut himself off before he revealed too much. Maybe one day he’d tell him. “I never want you to feel like you’re not good enough. Ever. I’ll always have your back, man.”

Billy nodded into his shoulder. The faint sound of sniffling met Steve’s ears. 

“You okay?” He whispered, hand rubbing Billy’s back. He received a nod in return.

Billy put some distance between them, absently wiping away at the tears on his face. Steve watched him as he cleared his throat loudly. 

Steve returned to tending to his wounds. They stayed in silence, Steve every so often feeling the weight of Billy’s gaze on him.

After a moment, he spoke.

“Steve?”

Steve looked up, hair falling into his face. “Yeah?”

Billy looked down, huffing a nervous breath. He looked back up and Steve felt the breath leave his body at the shine of those blue, blue eyes.

“Thanks.”


End file.
